The Academy
by CaptainTorozu
Summary: Many Children enter the academy each year, some go mad, some get inspired, some of them run, and not very often but some are do all three. This story is based off of hunterofartemis080's story Songs of TARDISes.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ma?, where is Lanka going?" I questioned as she finished the braid in my hair._

_"Well in a few days ,Lanka is on her way to The Academy."_

_After asking some more questions I got an idea about The Academy and why Lanka was going._

_I was saddened from the news because Lanka would now not be home very much except for something called visiting days._

_"And in about two or three years you will also be on your way to The Academy."_

_That thought stuck with me and to be honest it kind of scared me._

_The next day was time to say goodbye to Lanka the older sister I was once close with._

_The goodbyes went much faster than I thought and she was soon gone._

_It took me a few days to Adjust to her being Gone._

_I then Thought about how soon it will be until it will be my time to head towards The Academy and begin my 400 years of education._

_But I still have a few years until then._

_But the days seemed to drag on for eternity and time seemed to have slowed down._

_I was both scared and excited for my time at The Academy to begin but I also know that I shouldn't worry to much,until it's time._

_But i got a strange feeling that something was going to happen but the time and place were irrelevant._

**_END OF CHAPTER 1 PART 1_**

**A/N: {I'm sorry this is short,But I hope that you liked it and that you are excited to find out what happens next!, and also one last thing about Posting new chapters on all of my storys, I am going to try to post at least 1 new chapter of every story a week just so you guys know! ~Bursting-Time-Songs}**


	2. Chapter 2

{Paradox's P.O.V}

Two years have passed since Lanka has Left For The Academy.

And all to soon my time will come to begin my education.

Well to be exact I will Begin my Education in a few months.

The thought frightened me more than usual.

I would surely miss the comfort of the fields of red grass surrounding my house and the way the suns make the silver leafs on the tree look like they were on fire.

And of course most of all my parents.

I closed my eyes and listened to the wilderness around me.

A breeze picked up and along with it came the sound of a song.

To me it seemed like the song was ancient and lost only known by a few.

The symphony beautifuly came and went.

I then opened my eyes once more and I then smiled when I gazed upon the sky,all because of two Tardises, flying around.

One day i'll have the chance,the chance to go and explore the farthest reaches of the Galaxy and all of time and space.

Ever since I was little I have been fascinated with the stars and I have always wanted to escape.

**_A/N: Hey everyone!, sorry this was short to be honest I almost forgot about posting today but I hope that you liked this chapter,Btw sorry if it was boring and also I hope that you guys review not just this story but the rest of my Storys , Anyways see you guys next week with a new chapter of Unforgetable {Brooklyn Myers Story{._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**_**REALLY QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:{Hey everyone so today I am going to be updating all 4 of my stories because for the next 4 weeks I am going to be busy and I don't know If I am going to be able to update but I am going to update now just so you guys know anyways enjoy the story!}**_**_

_**{Paradox's P.O.V}**_

_Today was finally the day that I headed towards The Academy to begin my many years of learning._

_Of course like every child my age would be, I was nervous and mostly scared again just like most kids my age would be._

_I took a few deep breaths after my mother had finished getting me into my white robe and did my hair because very soon I knew that a professor from The Academy was going to come along soon and lead me and a couple of other kids to the academy for initiation or something like that I think._

_Then once there we are brought to The Untempered Schism a rip in the fabric of space and time and told to look at it for as long as we possibly can._

_From what I've heard some go mad,some get inspired or some run and sometimes even all three._

_But who knows which result I will get and how long I will be able to glance into The Untempered Schism._

_Soon enough the time came unfortunately._

_And I was on my way and soon enough the professor that was leading me to The Academy was also leading other children of Gallifrey to The Academy as well._

in fact he was leading four other young students.

The first one I met however was named Sykra who had long golden brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello there" She said with a smile.

"Hello" I replied back as nicely as I could.

"I'm Sykra whats your name?"

I was about to say it but then I started to think, some of the residetns on Gallifrey used to think I was weird because my name was an English word from the planet Earth but at this moment I didn't care.

"Paradox" I finally managed to say.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds but then said "That is like the coolest name I have ever heard!"

I laughed knowing I had just made a friend.

On the way there we bumped into 3 other young students.

the next one me and Sykra met was a girl by the name of Milarin who had blonde hair and light blue eyes, but soon after meeting her she told us she went by Larin.

Soon after meeting Larin the three of us met Casri another young female student headed to The Academy.

Casri flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and looked at the three of us with her Green eyes and had introduced herself.

While walking to meet the last student the professor would be picking up before officially heading into

The Academy.

The final student {unlike the rest} was a boy by the name of Gemn who had jet black hair and blue eyes.

But after introducing him to everyone the five of us quickly became friends.

I didn't think that before today I was going to make any friends at The Academy but apparently I have and from what I can tell the five of us are going to be friends for a long, long time.

Soon enough we walked into the academy.

Towers were reaching up high into the sky much high than other parts of The Academy.

Me and my friends stood in awe at how amazing The Academy was.

Soon enough we were brought to a hallway and were told to wait there before initiation started.

Me and my newly formed friends were surely in for a ride.

At least I would have friends by my side to help and guide me through these many years of education.

**_End of chapter 3!_**

_{Looks like Paradox has made some new friends and that they are about to look into the Untempered Schism, I _

_wonder what will happen next!, _

_anyways I want to thank you guys for reading the story._

_I wanted you guys to know that Next week i am going to be on vacation so there will be no update next week _

_Instead I am going to do 2 updates this week!, and the week after i get back i will get back to my normal schedule of 1 update a week ._

_Anyways I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and feel free to check out my other stories as well.}_


	4. I NEED YOUR HELP

_**A/N:{Hey everyone I have been running out of ideas for this story but I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for this story so please write a review and add your ideas for this story and each idea will be given a mention as to who gave the idea for the chapter, Thanks guys!}**_


	5. Answer to review

E-man-dy-S

this story takes place during The Doctor/Theta's time at The Academy and don't worry I am planning on making them meet soon,other that that advice any other advice that you have to move the story forward?


	6. UPDATE

_**I got internet back at my house so I will be trying my best to update all of my Fan Fictions :)**_

_**Sorry for the long wait everybody!**_

_**~Torozu**_


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I am so sorry that I have not been posting the computer where I write my Fan Fictions has broken and I don't have any other computer at home to write them on but I promise that I will post whenever I can until I get a new computer when that happens I will go back to posting once a week**

**thanks so much for reading this update**

**I hope you guys are still my fans**

**-Torozu**


	8. Chapter 4

**Paradox's P.O.V**

Our group slowly stepped into the big building that we have been waiting to attend for many years.

"To be honest with you guys i'm scared" shared Casri.

We all looked at her sympathetically and the fear seemed to have left her mind and be replaced by confidence,if only I had confidence but the good thing is i'm pretty good at hiding things from others.

I noticed that Gemn was sneaking glances at me from time to time and I tried to figure out why.

I glanced down at the robe that I was wearing then back up to reality and for a brief second I almost forget where I was.

We were brought into another room and there were other students as well in the grand big room.

The once loud and rambunctious students that filled the room with nothing but noise went dead silent in an instant as soon as soon as Time Lords entered.

Just being in their presence you could tell how much power they have over Gallifrey.

I was making sure to keep my cool.

"Welcome to initiation I hope that your journey here wasn't to much trouble for you and now let us begin the initiation."

I watched as the children in front of me in line went one by one to have their time looking into the Untempered Schism and as the time for me to do so came closer I became more scared than I was to begin with.

Soon enough it was my turn and as soon as my name was called I was more scared than I ever was before.

"Paradox what an odd name..."The headmaster had stated.

I smiled weakly as the black covering was placed upon my shoulders and soon I was saying the oath which Lanka had me memorize "I swear to protect the ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and brain I will to the end of my days with justice and with honour,temper my actions and my thoughts." Then like Lanka taught me and the Headmaster bowed at each other then went back into the room where the Untempered Schism awaited me.

I stared into it for what seemed like an eternity and in the distance I thought I heard someone calling out for help but I wasn't sure,suddenly as great pain dawned on me and I managed to stare at the Schism for a few minutes more before I had to look away.

After looking away I noticed a few of the other Time Lords in the room with their mouths gapping open like they were shocked at something.

Shortly after I met my roommate who I had already met and it was Milarin.

That night I couldn't get myself to far asleep for what seemed like hours I was scared for my life at what will happen next but somehow the voice I heard calling out for help in the Schism kept me going after all who could possibly need my help?

**A/N:{I wonder who could be calling out to Paradox for help and I wonder if they are from the future or the past but I guess in a future chapter we will see who exactaly is calling out for help and how much danger they are in, Thanks for reading I had a lot of fun while writing this chapter and just to get things straight some character's from Hunterofartemis080's story Songs Of Tardises might appear soon I just wanted to tell you guys and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will update another one of my Fan Fictions next week!  
Thanks for reading :)**

**~Torozu}**


	9. Chapter 5

_**PARADOX P.O.V**_

I don't remember ever falling asleep last night for i was caught up in my thoughts because there was a lot to think about.

I sat up in my bed and glanced at my roommate and she was there holding my robe and was about to hand it to me.

"We are going to go on a tour of The Academy today so get dressed" She smiled weakly.

I slowly walked in front of the mirror and saw myself for the first time in what felt like forever.

I was glad to see that I still had my blue hair with the purple strip but now what do I do with my hair?

"Hey um Milarin can you like do something to my hair it's a absolute mess right now" I questioned her in a nice tone.

She smiled and then came over to me and started putting my hair into a braid and then she turned the braid into a bun or something like that but she let my purple strip of hair hang loose and for the first time i saw my beauty and I thanked Milarin for showing me my beauty.

We walked out of our room and were told to stay silent and we were brought to the dining hall and we saw all of the students in The Academy in one room and i got a bit overwhelmed.

I tried to calm myself down enough to atop my panic attack from coming because i have had them before but i was seated by this boy and his friend who could tell i was panicking.

"Hey" he tapped me on my shoulder and I turned towards him.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head no.

"So what's your name?" he asked and I looked into his eyes and something about them made me feel calmer and I finally got calm enough to talk and give him my name "Well some say my parents are weird for naming me this but my name is Paradox."

He replied "That's not weird to be honest I like that name it's unique."

"Theta are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" said his friend.

"Paradox this is Koschei."

We smiled at each other and shook hands.

Me and Theta talked for a while and we were even in the same group for the tour around The Academy and in my mind I began to wonder if me and Theta and all my other friends (Milarni,Sykra,Gemn,Casri and Koschei) had any classes together.

Me and Theta were whispering to each other during the whole tour and we and I knew that me and Theta were going to become best friends.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**A/N: {Thank you guys for reading this chapter it looks like Paradox was saved by Theta from a panic attack but is it the only time that Theta will save Paradox? You guys will see shortly and also this story is inspired by Hunterofartemis080's story Songs Of Tardises go check it out it is an AMAZING story so you should read it and thanks once again for reading this chapter and I wanted to tell you guys that I might start updating my Fan Fictions more than twice a week but anyways thanks again for reading and see ya in the next update!**_

_**-Torozu}**_


	10. Chapter 6

_**Paradox's P.O.V  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(a/n:{just wanted to say in upcoming chapters I will be writing in the point of view of other characters so be on the lookout for that})

I honestly could not believe that we were already three weeks into The Academy time sure does fly,My friends had made these first few weeks away from home a little easier especially my Theta, we sit at mealtime together everyday and discuss the most random things and e got odd stares from everyone at our table because of the conversations but I wouldn't have it any other way to be honest with you.

I had found my first best friends and my classes were going great and I was understanding almost everything that was being said,when I say that I am understanding almost everything I mean that I get distracted easily which I c\get called out for but I don't mind because when I doze off I go into a world of imagination even though that sounds cheesy, I often daydream about what the future holds for me and who is going to be in my future and a part of me secretly hopes that Theta will be in it.

I have to keep my feelings towards Theta a complete secret because relationships were not allowed at the academy even though I find that to be the dumbest rule ever, it's something we all have to abide by or else I don't know what would happen but I am not in a hurry to find out although there is always the possibility of being in a relationship in secret and sometimes they can turn really stressful from what I have heard from other students.

But all in all If it were to happen to me does Theta feel the same way? I was to afraid to ask for fear of what he might do and for fear of everyone else overhearing.

I had to keep focused on my assignments to be able to make my family proud of me and so I will finally be able to make a name for myself just like my Older siblings,It had occurred to me that in my few weeks here I hadn't seen Lanka not even once and I began to try to search for her for the next few days until she found me one day when I was heading into my next class of the day.

"I can't believe that it has been so long since I have last seen you how has The Academy been treating you Little sister?" She asked in her usual nice calm voice. "Fine, I love my classes and I also really like the friends that I have made..." I said leaving out a few words that I wanted to say but was afraid to. "Is there something else because I feel like you wanted to say something other than that?"

I took a few deep breaths and finally whispered it in her ear "I have a crush on someone."

She whispered back to me "I am so happy for you but you know the rules, If I could change it then I would I honestly would but this is the way it has to be."

I nodded "We we need to talk later I have to get to class" She gave a brief smile and then hurried off to her next class, All throughout my class where I learn about the different constellations and stars I was thinking about Theta even though he was sitting next to me in the class which I didn't notice until later,I was going to tell him soon,perhaps at the bonfire in two days.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N:{Thanks everyone for reading this chapter I am so glad that I have been able to update more consistently and it looks like Paradox has feelings of love for Theta but what will happen once she tells him? I will see you all soon thanks for being loyal fans and readers you guys are the best fans! ~CaptainTorozu}**


End file.
